Evaluate the usefulness of various immunotherapeutic approaches in transplantable and primary carcinogen induced fibrosarcomas of histocompatible SC strain chickens. Both in vivo and in vitro methodologies will be utilized in this work. Combinations of immunotherapy and chemotherapy will be studied as will various kinds of immunotherapeutic agents.